Pirates
by JWhite
Summary: By A. Eyer, The Black Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 1 of Black Pearl

It was a rainy day in London where our tale begins. A young girl of 10 years old was wandering the dirty streets. She was once beautiful but years of being an orphan. Her mother died several years ago and her only relative was her uncle. The uncle was said to went out to sea before she turned 3 and he was never heard from again. As the girl turned the corner someone yelled her to wait. It was a young girl about the same age. She was beautiful but more well-kept. She came bearing a toy.

"Do want to play with me?" asked the girl as they looked at each other.

"Sure, my name is Catherine Marshwell" the young girl answered.

"Good, my name is Elizabeth Swann" the girl answered " Come back to my estate and play with me"

"Ok" Catherine answered

Soon both arrived at the Swann estate. Her father answered the door.

"Elizabeth! I thought you ran away. I'm so happy your back! Whose this behind you?"

"Father, this is Catherine Marshwell. She's a friend" Elizabeth answered " She an orphan and I thought she could live with us when we go across the ocean?"

"She may Elizabeth" he said as he shut the door. "Marshwell" he thought as he walked to dinner.

Catherine knew her fortune has improved but didn't know the wheels of fortune was turning now.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... Chapter 2 of Black Pearl

Now our tale takes us else where in the world. There lived a man that owned a ship with black sails. His Name was Captain Jack Sparrow. Supposely he's been to Singapore but that might be just a tall tale.

"Captain! The crew was wondering when we're going to the island for treasure?" asked the 1st mate in the captain's quarters.

" Probably never because I don't trust you dogs yet!" Jack chuckled back " Especially you Barbossa"

"Captain Jack, mark my words! You won't be Captain for long!" he stormed out of the cabin.

That night there was a vicious mutiny on board the black pearl. Jack was surrounded on all sides with swords and guns.

"Well Jack Sparrow, will you tell us or do we have to kill ya for location of the Aztec treasure?" Barbossa spoke as he grew closer to Jack.

"Will you kill me after I tell you the location?" Jack questioned as he looked at the faces before him.

"No! It's against the code to kill the captain on his ship" Barbossa yelled as he turned to his followers. "Men! Gather closer so we can hear the location of the treasure."

"It's on the map in the cabin. First you must go south." Jack said finally to spare his life.

"Good boy Jack! Tomorrow we head for treasure!" Barbossa yelled as he turned around to his crew. "And Captain Jack Sparrow will be toss on a deserted island"

"What!" Jack yelled as he went to Barbossa. "The code saids that a captain can't be kill by his crew!"

"First we won't kill ya, starvation will! Second, there can't be two captains aboard the same ship and third the code is more like guidelines than rules." Barbossa argued to Jack as he was taken to a cell.

The next morning Jack was taken to the plank of the ship. Barbossa grabbed his pistols and gave him a single shot.

"Now Jack, this could have been avoided if you would have taken us to the treasure." Barbossa told as he walked towards Jack.

"Aye mate! I'll being kill ya with that pistols" Jack tolde as the crew laughed at him. Barbossa threw the pistols into the water. "By the way mate, your hat is the tackiest one I ever seen in my life" he turned and jumped off the boat into the water.

"Sparrow!" Yelled Barbossa at the comment Jack made then turned and silenced the crew."What all of yous laughing at? Back to work and onward to treasure!" He screamed as they sailed for the unknown. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... Chapter 3 of Black Pearl

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, where are you?" Catherine yelled on the ship HMS Dauntless.

"Over here Cathy!" Elizabeth yelled from of the ship "Look at the water!"

"Yes it's pretty. Do you think we'll meet pirates?" Catherine said excitedly.

"I hope so, Cathy!" Elizabeth squeaked

"I'm going to marry a pirate, Elizabeth. One that will be tall and handsome. He'll be captain of a great ship."

Just then a tall, handsome young man appeared behind them.

"My My girls. Planning dreams with pirates, are we?" said the man as he laughed

"No, Mr. Norrington, just Cathy is dreaming" Elizabeth pleaded to him.

"Oh ok, Elizabeth" Norrington chuckled "Mr. Gibbs watch the girls."

"Aye aye sir" he yelled

"Look, Look, a boy in the water" Elizabeth screamed as she pointed out at the raft.

There was a mad rush on board HMS Dauntless as they lifted the boy aboard. Just then out of the fog the shipwreck appeared.

"Elizabeth, watch the boy, we're going to look for survivors" her father commanded.

"My God! Merchant ships are heavily armed too! Pirates!" Gibbs gasped as he look out at the wreak.

Suddenly there was moaning coming from the boy.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked as she bent down "what is you name?"

"William Turner" the boy said as he fell back down.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Gibbs I saw a ship with black sails. Just over there, look." Catherine pointed but Mr. Gibbs saw nothing.

"I'm sorry lass but I don't see a ship with black sails anywhere. Are you sure you didn't dream it up" he chuckled as he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 4 of the Black Pearl

"Give back my ship you worthless dogs" Jack shrieked into the distance as Barbossa sailed away with Jack's ship.

He sat down on the sand and watched the ocean for what seemed hours. Then he got up to hunt for food.

"There must be something here on this god-forsaken spit of land" Jack thought as he looked into the tree and found nothing edible. "Barbossa you swine! I'll kill you if it's the last I do" he stomped and found a store hold underground.

"Rum! Glorious Rum!" he screamed and grabbed several bottles.

Out of the darkness came several men. They grabbed Jack and headed towards the shore.

"My good gents. I will gladly paid you back the rum I drank if you let me borrow a boat." Jack suggested as he walked towards the fire.

"You may have the boat because you're a pirate. What is your name mate?" the one-eyed man asked as he stepped closer to the fire.

"You haven't heard of me?" Jack said with a bewildered look on his face "Why i'm Captain Jack Sparrow of course"

"Then where is your ship?" another man asked as he stepped closer.

"I was captain for two years then viciously mutiny a upon" Jack said as he jumped into the small boat and yelled "This is the day you will always remember as the day you gave a boat to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Far south in the Caribbean, Barbossa and his crew were just arriving on the island.

"Crew! Today is the day you remember as the day you got wealthy" Barbossa yelled as the crew started carrying treasure to the ship.

Just then something caught his eye. It was a huge stone chest filled with coins. His eyes shined brightly as he looked a upon it.

"Men! Grab sacks and haul this treasure to the ship! We're rich" he jeered and headed out the cave. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 5 of the Black Pearl

"Catherine, Elizabeth! It's time to go." Governor Swann yelled from the hallway "Or we'll be late for teh commencement."

"All right father, i'm ready" Elizabeth yelled as she came down the stairs "Will!"

"Your looking beautiful Ms. Swann." he turned and grabbed the box on the table "Here is the sword for the ceremony."

"Beautiful. Tell your master that it's perfect." he commented

"I shall as always" he turned and walked out the door.

"Hurry up Catherine, or we'll be late" Governor yelled as Catherine came down the stairs.

"I'll come later, father. I promise." she pleaded as she went back up the stairs.

"Very well Catherine! Good Day to you" he said and left with Elizabeth.

Meanwhile just arriving into port was Jack Sparrow with a sinking ship at the dock. The dockmaster cam up to him.

"You must pay to tie your ship at the docks. What is your name?" he asked as he looked in the book.

"I'll give you three shinneys if you forget the name." Jack suggested as he dropped three coins in the book.

"Welcome to Port Royale Mister Adams." he said and walked down the dock.

Up at the house, Catherine was getting her horse saddled and headed for town.

"Come on Sam. Let's go or we'll be late for the ceremony." she spoke softly to the horse. "I best take down by the dock for faster time." she thought as her horse trotted down the hillside.

Several minutes later the horse slowed down at the docks.

"I better slow down and ask directions from those soldiers over there with that strange man." she thought as she urged her horse onto the pier. "Excuse me sirs, can you point me the direction of the ceremony." she asked the foot soldiers as she looked at the other man.

"Why yes Ms. Marshwell." the one soldier said as he started giving directions but then Catherine told him to stop.

"Excuse but you there." she yelled at the man on the ship." What is your name and occupation?" she inquired as she got off the horse.

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm a pirate." he exclaimed.

"See hum, he was telling to the truth." the one soldier told the other.

" What is your business here Captain?" Catherine asked as she went up the ship deck.

" I'm to steal a ship and plunder my greedy black guts out" he yelled as he jumped down to meet her. "What is your name my bonnie lass?" he asked as he step closer to Catherine.

"My name is Catherine Marshwell." she said as she backed away.

"That's a beautiful name, love" he said as he heard a splash in the background.

"That's my sister! I have to save her" Catherine yelled as she was getting ready to jump off the boat.

"No lass, I will." Jack said as he jumped off the side of the boat.

Several minutes later Jack came back with Elizabeth. The sky turned from sunny to dark and wind blew everything on the pier.

"Jack, you get out of here. The commandor is coming down to get Elizabeth." Catherine told Jack as soldiers started to arrive.

Then he was surrounded by guns on all sides. A young man stepped out of the crowd and stepped to see Jack face to face.

" I do believe some thanks are in order." Norrington said as he grabbed Jack's hand. " Had a fight with the East India Trading Company I see." as he looked at the brand "Pirate." he smirked

"Hang him" Governor Swann suggested as Catherine interrupted.

"Father, Norrington. This man just saved Elizabeth and he's done no harm to anyone." she pleaded to them.

"Well Well. Jack Sparrow." Norrington smirked.

"Actually Captain Jack Sparrow." he said mockingly.

"I don't see your ship." Norrington remarked as he hand cuffed him.

"I'm in the market." he smiled as he grabbed Catherine. "I'll be taking my leave gents." he yelled as he ran into town with her.

They ran into town and stopped at the blacksmith shop to hide.

"Jack, you must hide in the stables till dark not here." she yelled as he tried to break the cuffs.

Just then a man came in the shop and found Jack trying to break free.

"Your the one there hunting for." he spoke and grabbed one of the swords.

The fight lasted several minutes and neither side prevail.

"You need to find yourself a girl or can't you win her heart?" Jack suggested as he pulled out his pistols.

"You broke the rules of engagement." the man yelled at Jack.

"Pirate!" Jack said as something hit him in the head.

"Soldiers! This will be the day that we caught Jack Sparrow." Norrington smirked as he thanked both the blacksmiths for their help. He then turned and left seeing the soldiers hauling Jack Sparrow to the dungeon as the rain started to come down. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 6 of the Black Pearl

"Norrington you bastard!" Catherine yelled as she came out of the shop.

"Ah! My lovely Catherine. You have been trying to avoid me because of what I asked. What is your answer?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I will never marry you Commandor!" Catherine yelled as she pushed away from him."I will marry a pirate, and there is no way for you to stop me."

"Too bad! Your father already planned our wedding night and he has your dress." he smirked and walked away.

"What?" she said and ran to get him.

"You heard me Catherine or should I say Mrs. Commandor." he laughed as he grabbed her hands.

"When is this wedding going to happen?" she asked as she jerked away from him.

"Tomorrow evening at twilight. It's going to be beautiful my lovely wife. You will be that most beautiful thing there." Norrington looked out at the ocean.

Catherine slipped out from behind him and ran towards the docks. There Sam stood still with Elizabeth. Catherine started crying as she hugged her sister.

"Oh Catherine! I'm so sorry this had to happen." she comforted her sister then asked "Do you know who saved me?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow that is in prison." Catherine wepted as she followed beside her sister.

When the girls arrived in the dungeon, they found Jack in the very last cell.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked as the man looked up.

"Aye?" he answered back as he got up.

"Your the one who rescued me." Elizabeth asked as she turned around.

"Aye love." he went to the door. "When is the Commodore letting me out of this filthy rat cage?"

"Never Jack. Not until your death or the gallows." Catherine spoke softly as she walked away. Elizabeth followed behind her as they walked back towards the mansion in the darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 7 of Black Pearl

Elizabeth woke with a loud boom coming from outside. She went to her window and saw a black sailed ship in the port firing cannons at the town. Torches were moving towards the house. She ran to wake up her sister but she was already up looking out the window.

"It's the ship from my dreams, Elizabeth." Catherine said as she grabbed the pistol on the desk.

Just then a gun fired from below the floor. The girls ran down the stairs to find the butler dead. Two of the pirates noticed them and ran up the stairs to get them. Catherine fired a shot at them but they didn't stop running. The girls ran into one of the rooms and Elizabeth grabbed a tray full of coals. When the pirates opened the door Elizabeth dumped the coals onto the first pirate. They screamed as the girls ran past. As they got to the bottom of the stairs the large fixtured fell into the foyer floor. They ran into the dining room and bolted the door shut. Elizabeth and Catherine ran into the closet and hid. The pirates broke in the door.

"Come out poppets. We won't hurt you too much." said Pintel, a short man with a bald head. His partner Ragetti with a loose eye ball chuckled.

"The gold calls to us. We know your here poppets." Pintel yelled as he moved towards the closet. "Hello poppets." he said as he peered into the crack in the closet.

"Parlay. We invoke the right of parlay set down by the Court of the Brethren by Pirate Captains Morgan and Bartholomew. I demand to see your captain." Elizabeth demanded as Catherine hid the pistol.

"You two will go without a fuss then." Pintel said as he and Ragetti rushed the girls out of the room.

Meanwhile in town Will Turner was fighting off the pirates when he saw the girls running with the pirates. Then all went black to him. When the girls arrived on board Pintel and Ragetti seperated them. Pintel took Elizabeth towards the stair but was stopped by a tall African man.

"We were told not to bring captives." he said.

"She invoked the right of parlay of parlay to see Captain Barbossa." Pintel explained as he backed down from the man.

"I demand to see your.." Elizabeth said as she was slapped by the man.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." he said as someone grabbed his hand.

"Don't hurt the person protected under parlay." he said as the other man walked away. "My apologizes Miss."

"Captain Barbossa, I am here for stopping engagement on Port Royale." she demanded

"Those are some pretty big words missy. We're nothing but humble pirates." he grinned his rotting teeth.

"Stop all hostiles towards Port Royale." she said again.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request. In other words... No." he yelled as the crew laughed.

"Then i'll drop it." Elizabbeth said as she leaned over the side with the Medallion.

"No!" the crew screamed as they moved towards her. She smiled back a them.

"What is your name?" Barbossa asked as he went towards her.

"Elizabeth Turner." she made up as she held it.

"Let me guess that's a family heirloom, right. Well hand it over and we'll stop shooting." he said as she handed over the Medallion.

"Your have to take me to shore." she yelled.

"First it wasn't a part of the agreement. Second you have to be a pirate for the Pirate's code and third there more liek guidelines. Welcome to the Black Pearl Miss Turner." he laughed as Ragetti stopped him.

"Captain. What about the other girl." he asked as he pointed her out.

Barbossa walked over to the girl and looked at her. He did this for quite sometime.

"What be your name Miss." he said as he stepped closer.

"Catherine Marshwell."she said as she stepped away from him.

"That's as beautiful name Miss Catherine." Barbossa said as he bent down and kissed her hand. "Gents. Put in my cabin with the other woman, but don't hurt her." he commanded as she was taken to his cabin where Elizabeth was. Elizabeth looked upset and tired in the corner. Catherine walked towards her but Pintel pushed into another lit room with a desk, table and bed. Then the doors shut and all went quiet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 8 of the Black Pearl

Jack woke from a Nightmare about losing his ship again. He looked out at the town and saw damage from the night's event.

"Only one ship could do that. The Black Pearl." Jack thought as he listened to the soldiers talking.

"Seven soldiers dead, three wounded and not one dead or wounded pirate." the soldier said as he walked to his post.

"So there is a curse after all." Jack thought. "That's very interesting."

The same time Will woke with a headache. He went to the meeting house and found Norrington and Governor Swann.

"They taken them." Will said as he held the axe.

"We're working on it Mr. Turner. Now leave." Norrington commanded as he looked at the map.

"That's not good enough." Will yelled as he stabbed the map.

"Your not the only one that cares here Mr. Turner. My wife was taken away the day before our wedding." he sneered as he shoved Will out the room.

He ran down to the prison, there he found Jack lying in the cell.

"Jack!" he said as he moved towards the cage.

"Aye!" Jack said back as he sat up.

"Where does the Black Pearl make birth." Will asked as he looked upon the pirate.

"Where does it make birth? The Isla de Muerta." Jack laughed as he grabbed a piece of food.

"I must get there at all cost." Will said loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I see we both have a need to get there. Sail with me and we can do it together." Jack suggested as he put out his hand.

"Yes!" Will answered as he went towards the exit.

"What is your name?" Jack called to him.

"William Turner. Tomorrow eve we must set sail." he said and left Jack with his thoughts of sailing his ship and freedom on the high seas. His thoughts were also on the man that just left him as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 9 of the Black Pearl

In the port of Tortuga the Black Pearl just put down her anchor in the bay. The crew all departed including her captain and captives. When the crew pulled ashore each went different ways.

"You girls are coming with me." Barbossa yelled as he walked the pier behind them.

Catherine remembered the night before when she found out about the wedding. She was suppose to be married by now. Barbossa took them to a dark shop and went to the counter to talk to the woman.

"Captain Barbossa. What a surprise to see you here." the fat woman said.

"Mary. I want you to pick out two beautiful dresses for these women." Barbossa said as he laided down a pouch of coins. "Oh and I need this too." he muttered.

"For the brown hair girl. Put it in a box too." he said so the girls wouldn't hear. "I'll be back in two hours." Barbossa yelled as Mary pushed the girls into another room.

Two hours went by fast for the girls. Mary gave them four different dresses each. Finally two suited both the girls and Mary. They waited for Barbossa to return.

Those two hours went by slow for Barbossa. He went to the pub and ordered a couple glasses of White Zinfandel. He left after the drink and headed back towards the shop.

"Barbossa. The girls are finished." Mary said as Elizabeth walked out.

She wore a beautiful wine colored dress with black lacy. Catherine walked out with a beautiful navy dress with gold thread in parts. Barbossa stood in awe as Mary shook head.

"Now I know what vexes men." Mary said as she put the box on the counter. She lightly tapped Barbossa on the shoulder.

"Here your money miss." Barbossa said as he pushed the girls out the door. He arrived back on the Black Pearl and they sail for the Isla de Muerta. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 10 of Black Pearl

"Jack lets go. Some would have heard that." Will grabbed Jack as they ran out the dungeon. "Which ship do you fancy?"

"The Interceptor." Jack panted as he ran to keep up with Will. Will just sighed back as they approached the dock. There was only one guard posted. Will went up and started talking to the man. Jack came and hit him with a pail. Then he was out cold. In several moments they were on the bay and off on there adventure but something puzzled Will.

"You knew my father, didn't you Jack?" Will questioned as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes. He was a great pirate." Jack sighed as he turned the wheel.

"No he wasn't." Will argued as he pointed the sword at Jack.

"Square with it, boy." Jack sighed as Will put the sword down.

"Fine." he sat down to sleep as Jack smiled as the moon began to rise.

The next morning Jack was still up where he was last time he laid eyes on him, at the wheel.

"Jack, did you sleep?" Will asked as he winked at the brightness.

"Aye! Hey I have a question. Do you know a Catherine Marshwell?" Jack asked as he stepped down from the wheel.

"Aye!" Will answered as he got up.

"Her father was a pirate lord. She is beautiful." Jack laughed as he knocked out on the deck. Will took the wheel and left Jack on the deck to sleep. Several hours Jack woke and found himself in the port of Tortuga. He just smiled at Will as he got off the ship.

Just fours days out from Tortuga, the Black Pearl had almost reached Isla de Muerta. Captain Barbossa had called Cathrine out onto the deck for lunch with him. The main course was to be Pig and Seafood. Catherine hid her pistol in her dress.

"Miss Catherine. You must be hungry. Eat!" he said as muttered voices came from the crew.

"Try the wine also. It's very good." he continued as he looked a upon Catherine.

"You Bastard!" Catherine said as she pulled out her pistol.

"Put it away Miss. We don't want you to get hurt." Barbossa laughed as she pulled the triger. The bullet hit Barbossa square in the chest but he didn't fall over.

"I'm very curious. After killing me what were you going to do next." he laughed as Catherine screamed. She ran down the stairs into the cabin and locked the door. Captain Barbossa sighed as the crew gathered around.

"Well crew. Onward to Isla de Muerta." he sighed as the crew cheered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 11 of the Black Pearl

"Mr. Gibbs! Wake up." Jack said as he threw a bucket of water on the man.

"Jack? It's bad luck to wake a sleeping man." Mr. Gibbs warned as he got another pail of water in his face.

"I can counter it. I have a deal for you." Jack grinned as he helped the man up.

The three men went to the pub. Will stood away from the table as the two ordered drinks.

"So what's this idea, Jack?" Gibbs asked wondering if there was any profit in it.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack spoke softly as Gibbs dropped his drink.

"Jack! That's a fool's errand. Barbossa doesn't mess with fools." Gibbs warned as he recalled the other night at the bar. "Jack. Barbossa was here just four days ago. He's heading to Isla de Muerta. Mary said he was in her shop."

"Good thing I'm not a fool then. I have Willian Turner's only son too. I like to meet this Mary." Jack whispered as he left with Gibbs.

Gibbs led them to the dark shop. Mary was at the counter helping a woman.

"Can I help you with something, gents." She asked as she tied the ribbon on the girl's dress.

"We were wondering what you can tell us about Captain Barbossa for ten shinneys." Jack proposed as he got out a pouch of coins. Mary grabbed them and put them in her pocket.

"What do you need to know?" she asked as she pulled up three chairs.

"When did he leave here?" Gibbs asked first as he looked at Jack.

"About four days ago." Mary said plainly as she grabbed drinks.

"Was his crew here as well?" Jack asked nexted as he sipped his drink.

"No." Mary replied as she drank the wine.

"Did Barbossa bring anyone here?" Will asked politely.

"Yes, he did bring two girls here for dresses." Mary said as she took the mugs away.

"What did the girls look like?" Will continued.

"They were both beautiful. The one girl had amber eyes and red hair. The other girl had beautiful emerald eyes. Her brown hair was very beautiful too. Mary explained.

"Elizabeth and Catherine." Will said.

"Did he buy anything else while he was here?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Here is what he wanted." Mary showed the piece of paper.

"For who?" Jack asked as he read the paper.

"The brown haired girl. I think he was vexed by her." Mary explained as she closed her shop.

"Mr. Gibbs. We are in need of a crew." Jack said as he walked around.

"I smell a change in the wind. I'll find people for the trip. Meet me at the dock by noon." Gibbs said and walked away.

"Come on Will. Let's head back to the ship." Jack suggested as Will followed him.

"All right." Will answered as he looked at the moon and sighed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... Chapter 12 of Black Pearl

It was evening on the Black Pearl. The crew were about a day from Isla de Muerta. Captain Barbossa was knocking at his cabin door for Catherine. Elizabeth looked up and laughed at him.

"You do know that my friend will let me in." Elizabeth said meekly as Barbossa walked over to her.

"Miss Turner. I want you to go over and ask her if she wants to dance with me at moon high." he commanded as he left the room. Elizabeth walked over to the door and knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Catherine in her dress. Catherine invited her sister in the room.

"Elizabeth, what did Captain Barbossa need?" Catherine asked as she sat down in the chair.

"He wanted to ask you to dance with him at moon high tonight." Elizabeth said as she thought of her poor sister.

"Oh." She paused as she thought about her decision. "Tell him I accept his request." Catherine smiled at her sister as she left the room to tell the answer.

"Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth yelled up from the stair. "Catherine has decided to accept your request." she continued as she left the deck.

Later that evening, Barbossa came to the room and tapped lightly. Catherine smiled as she opened the door. Barbossa gently took her hand and escorted her to the upper deck.

"My lady." Barbossa said politely as he bowed low.

"Captain." Catherine said as she curtsied lightly and put her hand in his. They gently waltzed around the upper deck until something troubled Barbossa. He kept looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked caringly.

"Have you ever heard of the famed treasure of Cortez?" he asked as he took her to the side of the ship.

"No." she answered truthfully.

"It's a chest of 882 Aztec coins. When it was stolen from the evil devils, their Gods placed a curse on it. Any mortal that removes a single pece shall be cursed until blood is repaided. We found them and took them all. We spend them and traded them. Got food, drinks and company. Slowly the food turned to ash in our mouths. Drink didn't satisfy us. We are cursed men, Miss Catherine." Barbossa said as gave Jack the money a coin.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore." Catherine said plainly as a wave of moonlight pasted over head. Suddenly the hand she was holding felt cold and hard. She looked down and saw a skeleton's hand. Then she looked up and sw decaying flesh on Barbossa's face.

"You better start believeing in ghost stories, Miss Catherine. Your in one." Barbossa said as he drank a bottle of wine. The wine dyed his bones red and came down on the deck. Catherine screamed as she passed out. The crew came over and saw what was going on.

"Is she dead?" Pintel asked as the captain looked. He bent down and checked her pulse.

"She'll live but it's best not to move her." Barbossa announced to his crew. "What are you all looking at. Back to work."

The crew grumbled as Barbossa gently put Catherine's head on his knee. He waited for her waking. 


	13. Chapter 13

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 13 of the Black Pearl

On the docks of Tortuga, Jack and Will were meeting their crew.

"Gibbs, Good job." Jack whispered as he looked at the crew.

"You there." he pointed to tall gary haired man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton sir." Gibbs corrected.

"Mr. Cotton. What makes you able to sail with a pirate?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack but he has no tongue." Gibbs continued as Jack mockingly stuck out his tongue. "His parrot answers for him."

"Mister Cotton's parrot, same question." Jack said to the parrot.

"Ready to set sail." the parrot squawked at Jack. He smiled his rotten teeth.

"Who's with me?" Jack yelled to his new crew.

"Aye!" they screamed.

Later that evening, a heavy down pour hit the ship. Jack kept going in the rain.

"We're catching up Gibbs!" he laughed as he steered the ship. 


	14. Chapter 14

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 14 of the Black Pearl

Catherine woke up on a cold surface. Her hand felt solid coins and other items. She looked and saw she was in a cave of treasure with moon shafts for light. Her sister was hanging over a chest with Barbossa at her side. A knife in his hand. Nearby a sword laided in treasure. Catherine got up slowly and went to the sword. She ran up and swung at Barbossa. He side stepped out of the path.

"I see your awake now Miss." he grinned and pulled out his sword. The crew pulled out their weapons. "Put them away. I'll deal with this." he barked out.

"Don't hurt my sister, bloody pirate." Catherine screamed as she slashed at him.

"Missy, stop demanding things." he yelled back and pushed her to the back wall. He pushed her sword back against her. The sword flew into the water under the pressure. He went against her pushed her against the wall.

"Now missy, I gave you my hospitality now it's time for you to give me your hospitality back." he said as he lifted her onto his shoulders. She screamed and squirmed as she hit him in the back.

"I love when lass like ye fights" he said dirtly as he showed the crew his catch. He roughly put her down and grabbed her around her bosom.

"You know the first thing i'm doing after the curse is lifted. Eat a bowl of apples." he grinned as he cut Elizabeth's hand and dropped the coin in the chest.

"How do we know if it worked?" Pintel asked as he was shot at by Barbossa. No blood came out from the wound.

" Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa asked Elizabeth.

"No!" she smiled as Barbossa slapped her. She fell behind on a ledge. Catherine struggled but fainted in Barbossa's arms. 


	15. Chapter 15

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 15 of Black Pearl

Out in the bay of Isla de Muerta, the Interceptor was anchored. The crew had sailed through shipwrecks and storms to reach the deserted Island. Jack and Will were getting ready to go ashore.

"Keep to the code." he whispered to Gibbs as he jumped in the boat. They rowed to shore and followed the river into the cave.

"What should we use in case teh worse would happen?" Will asked as he looked at the river full of treasure.

"Pirate's code." Jack answered back as he left the boat and headed towards the light.

"Oh." Will thought as he looked out from where Jack was. Barbossa's crew was on the main floor looking up at their captain. Elizabeth was bent over a chest of gold. Catherine was being held by Barbossa.

"Let's go Jack!" Will whispered.

"Wait for the right moment." Jack answered back when Will hit him with a rock.

He crumbled to the ground.

Will went to another passage that led behind the chest. He found Elizabeth on a ledge near the water. He slipped beside and covered her mouth. She woke and followed Will. They grabbed the oars and headed to the Interceptor. When they arrived on board, Elizabeth looked shock.

"Not more pirates." she said as Gibbs came over to Will.

"Where be Jack?" he asked.

"Fell behind." Will muttered to him.

Meanwhile Jack wa awake and walking around till Pintel and Ragetti saw him. They drew their pistols upon him.

"I need to think fast." Jack thought as he got an idea. "Parsley... Parsey... Parlay." he yelled as the pair looked at each other. They yelled and dragged him to Barbossa.

"How the blazes you get off that Island." Barbossa yelled at Jack.

"When you marooned me on that God forsaken spit of land, you forgot something. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy." he grinned at his rival.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him." Barbossa grinned at the thought of no more Jack Sparrow.

"I wouldn't be doing that. I know who's blood you need." Jack grinned.

"You know who's blood we need." Barbossa repeated. "Take him and the girl to the ship." he turned and found no girl or Medallion. 


	16. Chapter 16

Fan Ficton: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 16 of the Black Pearl

Elizabeth was no where near the pirate captian. She was below the deck of the Interceptor. Will was wrapping up her hand wound from the knife. She flinched when he rough hands touched it.

"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands" Will whispered to her. "You didn't need to do that. They needed my blood. The blood of a pirate."

He stormed away tofind the crew throwing barrels over board. He looked and saw the Black Pearl coming closer to the ship. Elizabeth came and looked shocked.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth protested.

"You can tell them when they catch us." a man yelled to her. "Gibbs, they won't give us a chance to fight."

Just then Elizabeth threw the anchor over board. Cotton let go of the wheel and the ship turned towards the Black Pearl. 


	17. Chapter 17

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 17 of the Black Pearl

On board the Black Pearl, Jack and Barbossa were trying to reach a deal.

"So, your going to drop me on some beach and leave me with nothing but a name and your word, and sail away on my ship." Barbossa retorted as he grabbed an apple with his free hand.

"Yes. I honestly couldn't put it in better word." Jack exclaimed as he looked at Catherine in Barbossa's arm.

"Well that's not going to happen Jack." Barbossa said and continued. "Bodies are easier to search when their dead."

"No. I won't let you hurt my sister or Jack." Catherine gasped as Barbossa held her.

"Barbossa, I see you found your bonnie lass. I read what you wrote to Mary." Jack grinned his golden teeth. "So who is it?"

"I won't tell you Jack. That's the way you lost the Black Pearl." Barbossa yelled.

"Catherine, he's in love with you. I hope you have noticed before now. That's why he's been showing mercy and kindness towards you and your sister. I'm so sorry to tell you." Jack confessed bluntly to her. Barbossa gew red from his anger with Jack Sparrow.

"What? I can't believe it. This whole time for the past month or whatever time pasted. You were in love with me." Catherine yelled as she got out of Barbossa's arms. "You never told me. I always wanted to marry a pirate captian. Since when I was little."

"Twigg." Barbossa yelled to a dirty pirate. "Take Catherine to my cabin and give her these."

He pulled out two pieces of jewelery and wrapped it in cloth.

"Pintel, take Mister Big Mouth Sparrow to the brig." Barbossa yelled as Jack handed him a half eaten apple.

"I love you mate." Jack yelled with a grin.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa screamed as he threw the apple into the ocean. 


	18. Chapter 18

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 18 of the Black Pearl

On board the Interceptor, the crew were filling the cannons with everything they had. They lifted the cannon holes and waited for orders.

"Fire." Elizabeth yelled as they lit the cannons.

"Fire the cannons." Barbossa repeated as he got out the sword. Catherine was back in his arms.

Something hit Ragetti in the eye. It was a metal fork. Pintel looked confused at Ragetti. The same cannon fire was hitting the brig.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship." Jack yelled when a shot broke the cell. He quickly ran out and grabbed a rope. He sailed a cross and landed near the wheel.

Meanwhile Will was trapped in a cargo hold. The lid was shut tightly and the water was rising. Elizabeth tried to move it but pirates grabbed her, leaving Will behind. Twigg and another pirate set a fuse to keg of gun powder. Elizabeth was taken to the other captives.

"Elizabeth!" Catherine yelled when someone grabbed her around the waist. It was Captain Barbossa.

"Catherine!" Elizabeth stormed over to Barbossa. "Let my sister go!"

"You took advantage of my mercy last time. Here you go gents." Barbossa chuckled as he pushed her into a group of pirates.

"Barbossa! Elizabeth and Catherine go free." said the man on the railing.

"What's going in your head, boy." Barbossa demanded.

"I'm William Turner. I'll kill myself unless you meet my requests." he proclaimed.

"Which are what, Mr. Turner?" Barbossa questioned.

"Elizabeth and Catherine go free." he pointed out to the captain.

"We got that one all ready." the captain pointed out. "Anything else?"

At that moment, Jack pointed to himself.

"And the crew are not to be harmed." Will continued. Jack felt shocked to see Will not save him as well.

"Agreed but i'm not letting Catherine go!" he laughed as they dragged off everyone. Leaving him and Catherine alone together.

"I'm sorry lass that you had to hear it from Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said softly so no one would hear.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why are you saying that. I dreamed since forever to meet a pirate and now I met two wonderful pirate captains." Catherine said deeply to Barbossa.

"My, My, I never knew a girl as lovely as you. A man always finds to love the sea for it's beauty, but I have found my first love. It's you Catherine." Barbossa said calmly as he turned to face her.

"Oh." Catherine spoke as Barbossa hugged her tightly.

"I will never let you get hurt while in my sight. I promise as long as I am breathing." Barbossa said as he turned away and went to the wheel. Catherine ran to the cabin and locked the door. 


	19. Chapter 19

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 19 of the Black Pearl

A little off from a small deserted island. Jack and Elizabeth were set to walk the plank. Elizabeth was to go first off.

"I hate to lose a beautiful dress." Barbossa commented. " I want it back."

"Barbossa, you bastard!" Will interrupted as he struggled to get free. "You said she go free!"

"You just didn't tell me when or where." Barbossa yelled back as Elizabeth started to walk.

"Elizabeth, I'll come and save you. I promise." Catherine yelled to her.

"Catherine, this was your dream." Elizabeth yelled back as someone shook teh plank. She fell off and hit the water was a splash.

"I thought we were past all this mate." Jack asked as he went to Barbossa.

"Get going but first I need your pistols." Barbossa thought of the code for once.

"As gentlemen, I need two pistols." Jack demanded to him.

"Your getting one pistols and one shot." Barbossa yelled at Jack. "My God, you still have the shot."

"Aye, mate! Remember I'm using it on you." Jack laughed at the man.

"You said that last time. See Jack, that the island we made you governor of last time. You can shoot the lady and died yourself on their." Barbossa mocked.

"Jack, don't kill Elizabeth please." Catherine screamed to him. He came over to her.

"I promise on pain of death not to kill her." Jack said as he kissed her on the lips. Barbossa pushed him towards the plank.

"Couldn't resist mate. That is still the tackiest hat I seen." Jack mocked as Barbossa threw the pistols into the water. Jack jumped in to grab his pistols.

"Jack!" Catherine yelled out but heard no answer.

"Onward to Isla Muerta. We have the rights things now gents." Barbossa yelled to help make the crew happy after the other mistake. 


	20. Chapter 20

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 20 of the black pearl

That evening, the ship Commander was sailing close behind in the fog. Commador Norrington was planning to attack the Black Pearl at nightfall.

"I hope Catherine is still alive after all this time." he thought quietly to himself as he prepared for the attack.

That evening they came alongside the Black Pearl. Captain Barbossa knew they were there and prepared for it. They pulled the planks across the ship to surround the Navy soldiers. Norrington came out and pointed his sword at Barbossa's throat.

"You think this is wise. Crossing swords with a pirate." Barbossa warned him.

"Where's Catherine or I'll kill you here." Norrington remarked back to him.

"She's all right but I take a fancy to her. It means I love her." he mocked as he whipped at his sword and clashed with Norrington.

"Well I'm marrying her!" Norrington yelled as he moved around him. Norrington drove the sword into his back. Surprised when the pirate didn't fall over, he pulled out the sword Will gave him. Barbossa armed with two swords now swung and hit Norrington. The force pushed Norrington backwards against the wall. Barbossa hit the sword away and pointed towards his throat. Catherine heard the noise from the cabin and ran over to the Commader. She stopped as she saw Norrington held at sword point by Barbossa.

"These are the two men that care for me the most. A pirate and a naval officer, two mortals enemy." Catherine thought at tears flooded her eyes.

"Catherine?" Norrington gasped at the girl he knew.

"Catherine, turn your face as I kill this man." Barbossa commanded as he drew his sword back.

"No!" Catherine scream interrupted Barbossa just inches from Norrington's throat. "I'm begging both of you to stop now!" Suddenly as if someone didn't want them killed. Catherine fainted onto the deck with a thud.

"My lady!" Norrington yelled. He ran over to her and placed his hand over her chest.

"Catherine!" Barbossa bellowed as he went to the other side of Catherine. He grabbed her hand and started stroking it.

"Why don't we run a flag of truce till she's in better health." Norrington suggested sternly as he looked Barbossa in the eye. Barbossa gave a curt nod as Norrington lifted Catherine into his arms.

"I'm taking her to your ship." Norrington told Barbossa as he followed Norrington into the cabin on the Black Pearl. They pulled chairs to the sides of the bed. Norrington held Catherine's left hand quietly. Barbossa stroked Catherine's right hand softly with his rough hands.

"Since this all happened, let's make a agreement. I won't arrest your crew or you if you let us go free." Norrington suggested to the man across the bed from him.

"I agree to your requests man. What is you name?" Barbossa said calmly.

"Commador Norrington and yours?" he pressed.

"Captain Barbossa if you please Commador." he said back.

"Do you love Catherine as well?" Norrington said plainly with a smile.

"I think she's the most beautiful thing in the world." Barbossa smiled back.

"So do I." Norrington spoke softly. After that all went silence. They waited for Catherine to stir. 


	21. Chapter 21

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... Chapter 21 of the Black Pearl

On that deserted Island that Jack and Elizabeth were on, a small fire was set by Elizabeth. Jack had three bottles of rum with him.

"That was the second time I saw that man sail away on my ship." Jack confessed to her before sitting down. She took one and threw it into the water.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled as Elizabeth threw the others into the ocean.

"Rum is vile, evil and will turn a honest man into a muttonhead." She yelled back.

"When I'm the best pirate in the Caribbean. Rum will not be wasted ever." Jack smiled to her.

"Goodbye!" Elizabeth yelled back as she walked along the beach. Her thoughts and prays were with Will and Catherine.

"Where are you going?" Jack called after her.

"Away from you!" She retorted back to him.

"See if I care." He thought to himself. "She's been a pain ever since I rescued her at Port Royale. I don't know what Will sees in her. Unlike her sister which is cute and loves pirates, she rather claw my eyes out, give me to Barbossa, kill me and tie my to a rock, strap me to a cannon and push it over board, or drown me."

Several days later, smoke woke Jack from his sleep. He turned and saw the trees and crates of Rum on fire.

"Why is the Rum gone?" he yelled to Elizabeth.

"Yes, the rume is gone." Elizabeth smiled to him.

"Why?" Jack repeated to her.

"Every ship in the Royale Navy is looking for me and Catherine. You don't think their not going to see this." Elizabeth replied to him. On the horizon, the HMS Dauntless was moving towards the island. Jack looked utterly sick at the girl.

"While rescueing her, they'll arrest me." Jack thought as long boats rowed towards the island. 


	22. Chapter 22

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 22 of the Black Pearl

Catherine fluttered her eyes as she got up. She felt someone or something touching both her hands. She gentlely turned her head to both sides to see. It was Commador Norrington and Captain Barbossa. She got up and hugged Norrington.

"My lady." Norrington replied as tears came down his face. She turned and hugged Barbossa as well.

"Catherine." he spoke softly but no tears came down his face.

"Thank you for sparing his life. You have no idea how much that means to me." she whispered to him. Norrington walked toward the door and turned.

"Norrington, where are you going?" Catherine asked as she got out of bed.

"My lady, you should still be in bed. I must go to the HMS Dauntless before she moves to far. I'll give your regards to your father. Thank you Captain." he tipped his hat as he turned and left. Outside the crew watched as the ship left their side. Captain Barbossa came out and started shouting orders.

"Crew, we're about three days from the island." he reported to the crew to make them happy. 


	23. Chapter 23

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 23 of the Black Pearl

Boarding the HMS Dauntless, Elizabeth and Jack were telling Commador Norrington about being marooned.

"Have you seen the Black Pearl." Elizabeth asked importantly.

"Yes, the fact is that I was almost killed by Captain Barbossa." Norrington flatly pointed out.

"What?" Elizabeth inquired at the mention of Captain Barbossa.

"If Catherine hadn't stepped in and fainted. I be dead right now." Norrington trailed off.

"Oh my good Lord!" Elizabeth yelled as her father appeared.

"Norrington, you didn't tell me Catherine fainted and is still with pirates." Governor Swann questioned.

"Governor Swann, I didn't tell you because your all ready worried about Catherine. The pirate captain is in love with her. I almost died, Governor." Norrington pointed out to Elizabeth's father.

"We must save Will and Catherine, Commador. Leaving them will ensure death for Will and a marriage for Catherine. Make sail for Isla de Muerta, now." Elizabeth argued to Norrington.

"First, your not giving orders here. Second, how are we going to find an island that doesn't exist." Norrington yelled back.

"Jack Sparrow knows the way." Elizabeth smiled. Norrington looked at Jack, expectingly.

"Head south from here and we'll reach it by nightfall." Jack answered the question. "Norrington, before you attack, you should have a plan unless you want to die."

"And you have a plan?" Norrington looked directly at Jack.

"Aye, Savvy but I'll need help from you and Elizabeth." Jack gave his trademark grin at the comment. 


	24. Chapter 24

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 24 of the Black Pearl

In the cave on Isla de Muerta, Will stood brave against the pirates.

"No point in letting fear out." Will thought to himself as Twigg led him to the chest.

"We all repented for our sins, God have mercy upon our souls for taking one of your poor virgins to death." Barbossa shouted as he went to slice Will but someone interrupted him. To his surprised it was Jack Sparrow.

"I wouldn't do that, mate." Jack warned him.

"Oh, I think I want to do this. My crew and I are tired of this God-Forsaken curse!" Barbossa yelled back as the knife headed closer to Will's throat.

"It's your funeral then." Jack said back as he turned but Barbossa called back to him.

"Then why shouldn't I kill the whelp?" Barbossa commented.

"By all means kill the whelp. Commador Norrington and his ship, the HMS Dauntless, sit out in the bay waiting for you." Jack explained to his rival. A huge mass of muttered voices came from the crew. Barbossa felt the concern from his crew.

"Kill Norrington and his men, then lift the curse. Don't damage the ship, take it as your own. Make me Captain of the Black Pearl, I'll give you 5 of my plunder. You'll be called Commador Barbossa." Jack suggested.

"You planned this since you knew my name, Jack?" Will asked.

"For the most part." Jack smiled back to him.

"I want 50 of your plunder." Barbossa replied.

"25!" Jack yelled back.

"40."Barbossa requested.

"35 and a new hat, Commador." Jack put in gracefully.

"I agree." Barbossa bellowed as he shook Jack's hand.

"Men, to the boats." Jack ordered but Barbossa gave a glare. "Sorry..."

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa laughed as the crew walked to the exit.

"Not the boats?" Jack gave a confused look to Barbossa. 


	25. Chapter 25

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... Chapter 25 of the Black Pearl

Elizabeth was swiftly climbing up to the deck of the Black Pearl. No one was on board. She ran down the stairs to the brig. There sat Gibbs and the rest of the crew looking hungry.

"Elizabeth, did you come to rescue us? Do you have any food? We haven't eaten since Catherine gave us that stuffed goat from Barbossa's table." Gibbs said glancing back and forth.

"Yes, I have come to save you and the crew. Hold on." Elizabeth said while scanning for the keys. She found them on a small wooden table.

"Come on, we must hurry to Jack if the plan is going to work." Elizabeth explained but no agreements came from them.

"Come on, hurry." Elizabeth repeated and went to a longboat.

"Sorry Miss Elizabeth. We got the Pearl now. We have the code to keep after." Gibbs explained to her.

"The codes are more like guidelines." Elizabeth argued to him.

"Tell Jack that we'll meet him in Port Royale in five days." Gibbs asked as Elizabeth pulled the boat into the water. She rowed acrossed towards the cave. Outside under the water, the crew of the Black Pearl were walking along the bottom. Their rotting bodies glowed pearl white in the moonlight. They slowly climbed aboard the HMS Dauntless, killing every crew member in their path until someone screamed. Then gun shots started firing. Norrington took note on this from outside the cave.

"Back to the Dauntless!" he commanded as cannon fire started aiming for them. They rowed steadily away from the cave towards the Dauntless. When they arrived the soldiers found undead pirates killing crew men. Norrington joined the fight with his crew. 


	26. Chapter 26

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 26 of the Black Pearl

Inside the cave, Barbossa sat on a pile of gold with Catherine. Will was on the ground below them. Jack was looking at all the different treasures.

"I thought I had you figured out Jack but you proved me wrong." Barbossa grinned.

"Oh really. Just a warning, it's the honests ones you have to watch out for honestly." Jack said as he pulled out a sword from a pirate's back. He ran and cut Will's ropes and threw him a sword.

"What is the meaning of this Jack?" Barbossa asked and got up slowly.

"To be honest, I'm going to kill you and your black heart." Jack said plainly as the three pirates in tghe cave surrounded Will. Will threw a urn over the one's head and jumped on a pile of treasure.

"Oh really." Barbossa said as he pulled out his sword. "I cannot die until the curse is lifted. So how are you going to do that?"

"I love challenges, mate. Catherine, do you mind if I kill this man? You can marry me instead." Jack asked as Barbossa swung at him. Jack climbed up a path. Barbossa followed in fury.

"I'm going to kill you Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled as Jack appeared from behind and drove his sword into Barbossa's back. Barbossa sighed as he pulled the sword from his back and drove it into Jack's gut. Jack started choking until he landed in a patch of moonlight. Instead of flesh, bones appeared, a gold coin was moving in his palm.

"Couldn't resist, mate." Jack smiled as Barbossa jumped at him. Jack pushed him backwards into a pile of gold.

"So Jack, are we to be two immortals, locked in a epic battle till Judgement day and trumpets sound." Barbossa sneered making his ghostly face more revolting.

"Three things, mate. The first is that I didn't think you believed in God. Second, your going to make no girl like you with that face, and third you could just surrender." Jack explained as Barbossa swung at him. Jack swung back, cutting off the feather on Barbossa's hat.

"I shouldn't have done that. Cutting that feather just made him more mad." Jack thought as he battled for his life. Meanwhile Will had just finished off the other three pirates in the cave. He headed for the chest. Jack threw him the medallion and took out his pistol. Jack fired the only shot he had. Catherine watched as the bullet hit Barbossa in the chest.

" You carry that pistol 10 years and waste your shot." Barbossa laughed at Jack.

"He didn't waste it." Will shouted as he dropped the medallion into the chest. Barbossa looked down and saw blood coming out of his chest. He stumbled over into a pile of gold. Catherine ran to his side and gentlely held his hand.

"Catherine... I can finally feel... pain and... the warmth of... your hand." Barbossa gasped for breath.

"Please save your breath. Your going to live." Catherine spoke softly as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"No... Please stop... crying... for me. Marry... Norrington... he cares... for you." Barbossa said as he looked up at Catherine. His breathing became shallower every word.

"Catherine..., I... lov..." Barbossa gasped unable to finish. His chest heaved one more time then stopped. Elizabeth came in and saw her sister crying over Barbossa's dead body. Jack took a step foward towards Catherine but Will shook his head.

"Don't Jack. Give her time to mourn." Will whispered to him.

"No problem." Jack turned and started looking at treasures.

"Elizabeth, I want to tell you that I love you since we first met. I should have told you sooner." Will whispered as Elizabeth kissed him. Then she went over to her sister.

"Catherine, he was a fine man deep down. He wouldn't want you to be crying." Elizabeth whispered as her sister pulled out the jewelery he gave her. The ring had a black gem set into it. The necklace had a long gold chain with the same gem on a pendant. She put them on and got up. She wiped her face and did the sign of a cross. Then she pulled out her rosary. It's gold luster shining in the moonlight gathered Jack's attention.

"Where did you get that?" Jack wondered as he went to grab it. Catherine pulled it towards her chest.

"My father gave it to me when I was young. He also gave me this." Catherine said as she pulled out a piece of silver that was similar to a coin.

"Oh." Jack said and picked up his loot. He put a gold crown on his head. "Now if you be so kind to drop me off at my ship."

"Sorry, Jack but the crew will meet you in Port Royale five days from now." Elizabeth explained to him as they rowed to the HMS Dauntless. 


	27. Chapter 27

Fan Fiction: Pirates of the Caribbean... chapter 27 of the Black Pearl

It was another sunny day in Port Royale. Up at the fort, Jack was standing on the gallows while a man read off the crimes he had commited. A parrot squawked on a pole nearby.

"The Black Pearl is near." Jack thought as he saw Will in the front of the crowd. The man slipped the noose over Jack's neck. Will held the hilt of the sword waiting for the right moment. Suddenly the door dropped and Jack fell but his boots touched something. It was Will's sword. Commador Norrington ran from the back with his soldiers but Jack and Will were way ahead. Soldiers quickly surrounded Jack and Will on the lookout.

"I knew we had to suffer some escape plan but not from you Mr. Turner." Norrington remarked. "Why?"

"I believe that the hang man should wear two pairs of boots instead of one. This is my place, between you and Jack." Will explained.

"As is mine." Elizabeth stood between Commador and Will.

"I think we all arrived at a very special place... spiritually, ecunmenically, and grammatically. I was always on your side, Commador. Remember that." Jack continued as he jumped on the landing. "Friends, this will be the day you almost..." Jack fell into the water. Turning the corner of the cove, the Black Pearl with her new sails headed for Jack. Commador just turned and smiled heading for the docks.

"So this is the path you chosen, Elizabeth. He's a blacksmith." Governor Swann asked.

"No, he's a pirate."Elizabeth remarked as she kissed Will. Just boarding the Black Pearl, Jack went to Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl is yours now." Gibbs remarked as Jack held the wheel. He started shouting orders while holding his compass.

"Now, bring me that horizon." he humed and continued. "And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!"

THE END 


End file.
